


Fraxus Week 2016: Your song

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Series: Fraxus Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxus Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraxus Week is here again!:) Spread the love! This is Day 2. Prompt: Music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraxus Week 2016: Your song

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Here is my entry for Day 2 of Fraxus Week. Prompt: Music.
> 
> I hope you like it!:)

Music was a really important part of Laxus's life. It was not a case that he'd always wear his headphones. There was a very important reason why Laxus loved music. Whenever he felt sad, empty or discouraged, the melodies would always keep him company, soothing his aching soul.

He loved powerful songs, with hammering rhythms, basses and electric guitars. The intensity of the drums would cover the sound of his heart, that, when he was agitated, seemed to beat right in his ears, slamming his blood against his eardrums, the bass would make his insides shake and his skin crawl as he shivered, the deep sound sinking in, and the electric guitars would weep and screech along with him.

The words in some songs then, they seemed to perfectly describe his life, the state he was in. He felt understood and accepted, he could hope that he wasn't alone.

Freed liked music too. More precisely, he loved musical instruments, in fact he could play the violin and a bit of piano and he loved to be able to compose melodies or reproduce what he heard. He wasn't attached to it like Laxus was though, words and the fantastic adventures he read about in books when he was a kid had been his true salvation. With those he had had the chance to live lives that weren't his own, pretend that he wasn't a monster, imagine to be someone else. Someone normal and loved.

His childhood hadn't been easy either. Laxus had had to fight with his disease, bullies and his father's contempt. Freed had lost his parents when he was really young and had had religion and the entire village in which he lived against him. Sometimes even himself. Not just because he was gay, that had earned him looks of disgust and even beatings, treatments and words that had hurt him more than he cared to admit, but also because of his magic. He could turn into a demon, he could inflict pain, suffering and death if he wanted to. And when he was young, he couldn't control that overwhelming magical power.

Because of it he'd been identified with the Devil itself, they had tried to kill him, he had had to run away. But in his mind there was a constant reminder of the horrible things he'd done when he had lost his lucidity.

When Laxus and Freed met, they had immediately felt a pull towards each other. They had shared their experiences, they had understood each other and made the other's existence better. They lived wonderful adventures together and, eventually, found love together.

Music was one of the things that had got them closer, Laxus loved when Freed played some music, but most of all when he sang. He thought that his voice was angelic. When they were in bed, Laxus often asked Freed to sing him something. It had the capability to soothe and relax him more than anything he heard. And Freed would sing love songs to him and then Laxus would pull him close, bury his face into his neck because his scent was so intoxicating and sent him over the edge and whisper to him just how much he loved him.

Laxus had once dreamt of Freed being the frontman of a rock band, with his hair all messy like Axl Rose's when he got wild or backcombed it and voice raw from singing. Then he would lean forward from the stage and grab his shirt (because he would obviously be in the first row at one of Freed's concerts) and kiss him roughly, passionately. One of the best wet dreams ever. He wondered if Edolas Freed was like that, wild and disinhibited. His Freed really wasn't, he would act like that just for fun and he loved him like that.

Freed had never listened to Laxus's music. Not that Laxus had ever denied him that, but he knew how much it meant to him and thought that maybe it was something too personal. If Laxus offered it, he wouldn't refuse, but otherwise he would never invade his privacy like that unless he had a very good reason.

When Laxus felt down, he usually told Freed what was wrong and they would work it out together, but there had been a whole month in which he had been visibly sad, angry and nervous, snapping easily for the smallest things and immediately apologizing later. Freed waited for him to open up like he usually did, but this time he wouldn't say a word. So the Rune mage had tried to talk to him, but Laxus had refused to tell him what was going on, he only got worse and Freed was always more and more concerned.

One day, even if he didn't like what he was about to do, he took Laxus's Sound Pod while he was away and looked up the recently played songs. He needed to know what the matter was, so he listened to all of them. As he did, Freed let the powerful sounds and the words sink in and shake him to his very core. And he cried.

He knew Laxus's past, that he had suffered, but hearing those songs had been as if Laxus's pain had materialized in front of him, he could hear his soul scream. And he felt guilty, because Laxus had listened to that every day that month and he had naively thought that he had somehow overcome the horrifying things he'd lived in the past. Instead they were still haunting him and Freed hadn't noticed. And it broke his heart that he'd been so blind, that he didn't know. He felt guilty. But most of all it hurt that Laxus would hide his pain.

He had to do something, to cheer Laxus up, let him know how important and great he was and that Freed was there whenever he needed him. The best way in which he could reach Laxus's heart was music, so he wrote a song, recorded it and put it in Laxus's Sound Pod.

Not much time later, Laxus found a new song, named 'Your song', in his music player and wondered what it could be. He pressed play.

_"Hi Laxus! Don't get mad at me for messing a bit with your Sound Pod, it's for a good cause, ok?"_

_"Freed?"_ he thought surprised.

_"I wrote a song for you and I want you to hear it, so here we go:"_

Laxus's heart skipped a beat. A song, from Freed? It was a really nice surprise.

The song started with a sad melody played on a piano, then came the words:

 

_"Enshrouded in darkness,_

_An abomination, the Devil._

_Blood-curdling screams_

_Resonated through the air._

_I was the darkness itself._

_Fear of myself,_

_Of my own nature,_

_Of what my mind conceived,_

_Of what my heart felt,_

_Of what I had done._

_A tragic waste of skin,_

_I suppressed my essence,_

_The repulsive being I was,_

_Rejected by the very god_

_I was created by._

_But then you arrived,_

_Shaking the skies._

_The light that annihilates the darkness._

_You saved me_

_From the bowels of hell._

_Erasing my sins,_

_With your love,_

_Releasing my heart,_

_Purging my soul._

_I was reborn from you,_

_Worthy of living._

_It's you I worship._

_My one true God._

_My one true love._

_I'll break the chains_

_Of your past._

_I'll exorcise your demons._

_I am ready_

_To embrace the pain again._

_When you fall,_

_When you're scared,_

_Lost,_

_Broken._

_I'll be there for you,_

_I'll become once more the darkness._

_Because without darkness,_

_The thunder can't shine._

_Let me hold you,_

_Don't be scared_

_My divine lover,_

_I'll kiss away the tears._

_I'll keep you safe from harm._

_Always and forever._

_Because you're a special creature._

_And I'll take care of you._

_It's you I worship._

_My one true God._

_My one true love."_

By the end of it, Laxus was shaking with pent up emotions. He rose from the bed on which he was sitting and walked into the kitchen. There stood Freed, who was making dinner.

"Hey Laxus" he greeted him with a smile when he noticed his presence.

The blonde rushed forward, placed the Sound Pod on the counter and kissed Freed with quivering lips. It was a needy kiss, Laxus kept searching for his touch, for that closeness, whimpering, as if he were scared to let him go, to lose the contact. Eventually the kiss ended, but Laxus pulled Freed in a tight hug, letting out a shaky breath. The Rune mage wondered what had happened, but then he saw the music player and understood.

"He heard it" he thought in a mix of excitement and nervousness. He hoped that the kiss and the hug meant that he had liked it.

As he felt Freed's arms wrapping around him, Laxus finally broke down to tears and sobbed in his lover's chest.

Freed had bared his soul to him and he had hidden like a coward, from his boyfriend of all people.

"Thank you" he said in a broken voice. "Please, forgive me"

"There's nothing to forgive" replied Freed in a comforting manner. "I just want you to be ok"

Laxus tightened his grip on him. "I am now" he replied, calmer than before, but still shaken.

"And if you can't handle something by yourself, I want you to come to me. I don't necessarily have to know what's wrong, but I want to help you. I want to be there if you need me" the Rune mage added.

"I know. I should have come to you. I promise I will in the future"

"Ok" said Freed, visibly more relaxed now. "Now will you let me finish making dinner?"

Laxus giggled and let him go. All the tension had dissipated. Freed had made Laxus's favorite dish and watched him eat with gusto. He hadn't been so serene in too long and it felt good to see him like that. Finally it was everything back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: a kiss is 10 times more powerful than morphine to alleviate pain.
> 
> So yeah, I wrote a song...I hope it doesn't suck too much D:


End file.
